This invention relates to parapets or railing assemblies, more particularly for use on building works to prevent workers falling from the floors or platforms of said works.
Usually, such railing assemblies comprise a handrail, an intermediate rail and often a plinth element, which are secured to vertical supports such as posts and include upwardly directed hooks in which the rails are hanged.